A human body is very easy to produce static electricity in dry conditions; and especially in autumn and winter, the static electricity is very easy to be accumulated on the human body and clothing due to dry climate, wearing of chemical fiber clothing, friction and other reasons. When the discharge voltage is relatively low, e g., less than 3 KV, people are not aware of a release process of the static electricity. However, when the voltage is relatively high, e.g., greater than 8 KV, arc sparks may appear, so the human body is generally not easy to perceive trace static electricity; but after the static electricity reaches a certain degree, the human body is easy to get an electric shock when contacting with metal articles or other people, thereby making people distressed and helpless.
In view of the above problems, portable electrostatic eliminating accessories for eliminating the static electricity emerge at the right moment. For example, an antistatic key buckle is disclosed in a China utility model patent 201520064990.5; the antistatic key buckle comprises a key buckle chain 1 and a metal cylinder 2; a bottom end of the key buckle chain 1 is connected with one end of the metal cylinder 2; the other end of the metal cylinder 2 is connected with one end of connecting a plastic cylinder 4; the other end of the plastic cylinder 4 is connected with a conical base of a conical metal head 7; a light emitting lamp 5 is provided in the plastic cylinder 4; a first connecting electrode 3 and a second connecting electrode 6 are respectively provided at both ends of the light emitting lamp 5; the first connecting electrode 3 is in contact with one end of the metal cylinder 2; and the second connecting electrode 6 is in contact with the conical base of the conical metal head 7. The antistatic key buckle has simple structure and low production cost, plays a role of decoration, and can also effectively achieve a purpose of releasing the static electricity.